Nuts as a Pile of Nuts
If you can't dream Big, then watch it on Netflix or something. "Nuts as a Pile of Nuts" 'is episode 257 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Will Forte and Richard Harrow's Ghost (Paul F. Tompkins). "Nuts as a Pile of Nuts" was released on November 21, 2013. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis SNL alum Will Forte is back to tell us a bit about his exciting role in Alexander Payne’s dramedy Nebraska on this week’s b-b-b-bonus-s-s-s episode of Comedy Bing! Bong! Will begins to read the entire plot of Nebraska when the sudden sound of clanking chains is heard to reveal the haunting return of the ghost of Richard Harrow who’s on the hunt for turkeys, skeletons, and other ghostly things! Summary Will and Scott discuss how Will got hired in the new Alexander Payne film, ''Nebraska, and what it feels like to lose at the Emmys. Richard Harrow's ghost is around to murder a turkey for Murderer Heaven Thanksgiving. When he arrived at Murderer Heaven, he thought, "This is nuts as a pile of nuts" (because "nuts" meaning "crazy" was not a slang term at the time). His best friend in Murderer Heaven is President James Madison (who killed all the other presidents) overheard him and thus became a slang term, later to be perfected by Barbra Streisand in her play, "Nuts." Will never saw "Nuts" because he has a nut allergy, but he's built up a tolerance through eating a little bit at a time (also known as Baby Bird Therapy). He has a new friend, Dexter, the real-life man the character was based on. (Even though the character of Dexter faked his death, the real guy actually died while texting and driving. Scott: "They should call him Texter!") Will asks Richard Harrow's ghost about what happens right when you die. He answers that you see the faces of all the people you've ever gone to school with (including teachers) and most of your family members, but they all look like classic movie monsters. He's seen every movie in Murderer Heaven, except Frances Ha (but he's heard good things). Richard lost half of his face by falling and getting so angry that he cut half of his own face off. Richard reveals his unfinished business, which is murdering people, two of whom will be Christopher Plummer and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. Richard wants Will to invite Karem Abdul-Jabbar to the Nebraska premiere, which will be Airplane!-themed, so he can kill him there. Richard possesses all knowledge, including pyramid stuff, but Scott wants to know some "recent pyramid stuff" from the past two weeks, which includes Bret Michaels having 1,100 drunk women build a pyramid at his home. Texter's voiceover (Tompkins) haunts the studio briefly, and Richard reveals he wants to steal Scott's and Will's skeletons build a ladder. More details about Murderer Heaven are revealed: *There are 100 trees, with 100 half-ghost miles between trees. *There is no humidity. *There is a safety gate to protect people from falling through the clouds (which happens when you jump up and down like a jerk). *To get back up to Murderer Heaven, you have to build a ladder out of skeletons or just use a regular ladder. *If you die in Murderer Heaven, you go to one of the other Heavens (including Beach Heaven, Jewish Heaven, Dog & Cat Heaven, Non-Dog & Cat Pet Heaven, Menopause Heaven, and Hell). *There is a dog-year of daylight, and then a dog-year of night. *They celebrate the death days of everyone who ever died. *There's a pool. List of Recurring Jokes *'''Catchphrase suggestion: Dalbear *'Ghostburgers' *'CBB Weather Report:' "Little bit of November rain out there." *'Texter: '''Scott suggests a more appropriate name for Dexter Morgan would be Texter. *'Murderer Heaven:''' More details about Muderer Heaven as mentioned on Episode 236: Murderer Heaven Category:Episodes Category:B-b-b-b-bonus-s-s-s-s!